I Want You To Want Me
by lets.make.it.rain
Summary: An unlikely companionship between a receptionist with low self-esteem and a detective she secretly covets. She doesn't exactly meet his standards,or so he thinks but will a certain incident make him reconsider and think that maybe, she might be worth it?
1. Donut

**_A/N: _**Hi! Anyways this is my new CSI:NY story I have decided to write for my own amusement purposes. Had a story like this with the same title

a long time ago(not sure if any of you remember but it doesn't matter ;D) I've just decided to re-write it. Please review and thanks for

reading! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI! Never will, never intend to. Just a crazy fan, that's all. . **

* * *

_I find myself in a very clad orange/white zebra printed bikini on the shores of an unknown beach. The atmosphere is very serene and calm until I realize, why the heck was I wearing a bikini! Becoming extremely self-conscious, I look down and see that my chubby, over sized stomach was no more! Instead, it was replaced with lean abdominal muscles or for short, abs. My mind knows that it is dreaming…_

_The beach is empty, except for me and a familiar figure running towards me. He is wearing black swimming trunks which accentuated his toned abdominal muscles. Butterflies start to flutter around in my stomach as our eyes came in contact. I sigh. Don Flack is gorgeous-And he is running towards me. Too bad this wasn't real._

_He was coming nearer and nearer and I see an object clutched tightly in his right hand. It was glinting brightly while its shine was bouncing off the beautiful sunlight. This item he was holding, was a knife. Eyes widening, I find the strength to stop analyzing Don and run away. I look back but his speed was gradually gaining at my pace. Heaving heavily, I pinch myself to try and wake up but it doesn't work. This beautiful dream had become a nightmare._

_I hear a loud ringing in the background- ring-rING-RIIIING!_

I yawned in relief. I was awake. For once, I was grateful for my alarm clock, instead of the usual, slamming on the snooze button and hiding back under my sheets. I was never a morning person.

"SHUT THE GODDAMN THING OFF!" a woman yelled.

That screaming lady in the background is a woman named Alexandra Jessaroe; my best friend and roommate in our flat in Greenwich village. Her mood today is rather brash and cranky but you can't really blame her. She just came back from an assignment in Vegas just a couple hours ago and hearing an alarm clock like mine, didn't help very much. Mac was letting her take a leave today and all she wanted to do was sleep in.

I got to work, earlier than usual today. Sitting down onto my plain chair, I opened up the computer screen in front of me and checked if there were any messages and calls for all the people working in the CSI police department. There weren't any calls this early in the morning, as I suspected so I took a quick break and headed downstairs to grab myself a cup of coffee at Starbucks.

"What would you like miss?" the man asked.

I hesitated for a moment and replied, "A tall black coffee-thanks."

"What kind?"

"What other kinds of black coffee do you have?" I said, getting kind of annoyed. My sudden outburst looked like it scared the man so I apologized. "Look sorry. I just want plain,tall, black coffee alright?" I said and forced a smile to him.

"Would you like some room for cream? Bold or decaf?" the man persisted.

Could I not get a simple cup of coffee in Starbucks before getting hounded with so many questions? Somehow, in the back of my mind I could hear the phone ringing. I couldn't miss a call. Suddenly, I wasn't in the mood for Starbucks.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got to go-" I replied hastily and left the room. I swore I heard the man call me a _bitch._ Well I didn't care. That's one customer that they've loss and plus, there was a better, coffee shop; Tim Hortons, just on the other side of the place. Running upstairs, I managed to get the call.

The call was for Don. I got out a piece of pen and paper and wrote down the caller's name. It was from a woman named Liliana Kendrick. A wave of envy coursed through my body as she told me to remind him to meet her at Club Uno at 7:00 pm tonight. I happily told her I would, because it was my job and then she hung up, rudely, thus making my usual happy mood decrease.

I checked the time on the computer; it was 8:30am. Just then, I see Danny Messer at the entrance of the building, fervently waving his hand at me. He walked up to my desk and threw me a box of donuts from Tim Hortons.

"Roselyn! Lindsay told me you loved donuts," he said and grinned.

I had told Lindsay to get some donuts but didn't expect her to ask Danny to get it! Now he must think, I'm such a fat, donut hungry whale! I turned red with embarrassment as I opened the box and discovered 50 donuts all waiting to get devoured.

"Thanks-Danny. But don't you think 50 donuts is too much?" I asked him.

"No-no. It's just fine. I'm sure you can eat all this-right?"

I looked at him suspiciously. Something wasn't right, but I shrugged it off. I then heard his phone beep and he told me he had to go. A couple minutes later, Don Flack entered through the doors and my mood lightened up and I felt really bubbly just seeing him.

"Morning Don!" I greeted him with a smile. He had just stared at me blankly so I spoke up again. "Want some donuts?"

"Noo thanks," he said quickly and just as he was about to speed off out of my sight, I remembered the call from Liliana Kendrick.

"WAIT!" I yelled. He came back and I scribbled a message for him from Liliana about their 'date'. He said thanks and grabbed the paper out of my hand quickly and saw him take out his phone.

I could see it in his eyes, that he really did want that donut. I crept out from my desk and waited till Don to leave his office so I could plant my favourite donut; The Boston Crème, onto his desk. Anyways, only a_ fool_ would resist a donut.

Just as I thought I had gotten away with it, I heard the door creak open. My head whipped to his door and there he was. Standing there in his crisp, black suit, looking handsome as ever. I resisted the urge to sigh and watched his mouth while he sighed and observed his hair while he shook his head.

"Roselyn,Roselyn,Roselyn…" he said looking down while rubbing his forehead.

'Maybe I can just walk away slowly from all this...' I thought nervously and made my way to leave his office. Butterflies entered my stomach as his his arm shot out and ceased me from leaving. It felt extremely awkward and pleasurable at the same time having him come in contact with me like this but I managed to find my words.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I squirmed, though in my mind, I wished he wouldn't let go. "Please! The phone's ringing and I have to answer it! Do you want me to lose my job or something?"

I felt his grip loosen as he replied, "I think that would all do us some good." His blue eyes were penetrating through me and I felt myself cower down. "Didn't I say no to donuts? Take that off my desk asap," he said in his usual New York accent and let my arm go.

"Just eat it will you? It won't hurt you. Plus, you need some meat on your bones," I replied. My words had processed through my brain as I realized what I had just said. _Oh my god. Kill me now!_

"Just get it off my desk before you bring down the whole building Roselyn! Hurry up and get out of my office. You're wasting my time."

I stared down with defeat. I sighed and walked over to his desk and removed the donut. Then, a plan formed into my head.

"Don! Look!" I yelled and motioned him to look outside his door. It had worked and a small smile graced my face as I placed the donut onto his seat, crossing my fingers he wouldn't notice it there. _Maybe if I had more courage I would have thrown it to his face. _He looked at me dumbfounded but I told him I made a mistake and quickly left the room.

"Danny, I told you she wasn't going to eat all those donuts," Don smiled. "Now cough up that $50."

Danny sighed and snickered. Looking sadly to the box of donuts on the table, he reached deep into the pocket of his jeans and took out his wallet to pay Don.

"Oh and bring him into my office," Don said and left.

He paced around his room, waiting for the criminal named Devlin Wagner who allegedly killed wife, but was continuously denying it. The man was bald, and was a few inches shorter than him. He walked over to his chair and sat down, feeling somewhat odd as he examined Devlin.

"You killed your wife, Devlin," Don concluded.

"NO! I swear. I no' kill me wife! It vas me cactus!" the man slurred. "It come alive and it poked her," he said and started to poke himself. "Like-a dis! It-a poke' her all over! Like-a dis!"

Don started to laugh at the man who denied his crime. This was getting pointless and just a waste of his time because the man was clearly high.

"You know what? I believe you," he said.

The man's face smiled up, showing the results of a meth user. "Reaally?"

"No. Talk to me when you're not high," Don said and pressed a button to signal the police officers to take Devlin into holding. Don stood up from his chair and walked to Devlin to handcuff him. He started to burst into hysterics and Don was thankful he hadn't succumbed into doing drugs. But little did he know, that wasn't the reason for Devlin's laughter.

"Aha-eee! You've got-a hole in your butt-sa! Oh vait! Is a donut!" Devlin laughed.

"What did you say?" Don asked enraged.

Devlin pointed at his backside and giggled even more. "Ahahaha! It fall off now! Now eet look like you've a poop poop!"

Don had struggled to put him into the cuffs as the man fell to the floor holding his stomach. His face became hot with embarrassment. The only person he thought of that did this to him was none other than _Roselyn Dmitri. _


	2. Leck Mich!

"Not going to work again?" I asked Alexandra, who was face down on our milky chocolate coloured leather couch.

She used her hand to give her support as she craned her neck upwards and replied, "Nah."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you later?" I said. She gave me a thumbs up.

I sighed and lifted my purse off the table and walked out of the room. I locked the door, just in case someone tried to kidnap my friend while she was off dozing and if someone had tried to rob us of our belongings. I couldn't risk that.

It took roughly about a mere 25 minutes from my quaint two storey flat in Greenwich village all the way to my work. I had given up on waking up my earliest to get to work because, there was absolutely no way in stopping the immense traffic when you're in a city like New York. Waiting for the traffic light to signal go, I observed the crowds of people flooding the sidewalk. Good thing there was free parking at work or I'd have to be stuck taking the subway and being part of the crowd. Oh and did I tell you I'm claustrophobic?

Parking my Toyota Prius hybrid, Don Flack had entered my mind again. I was irking to know if he'd noticed my favorite donut on his seat and the conclusion of what had happened. Had he sat on it, as I hoped he would? Had he seen it before he had sat on it and had the decency not to bother me to throw it out himself?

No one had said anything about it at work and well, rumour spreads quickly as wildfire, like me telling one of my evil bitchy co-workers Jennifer about my major crush on Don, which he probably already knows. He surely must have found out about the donut. I wasn't exactly 'popular' at work since I was isolated in the main floor alone in my cubicle, as you could call it. There was this one time that I had talked to this guy named Adam Ross. I think, I had gotten along real well with Adam who was this laboratory technician when he had brought up this line from my favourite movie, The Dark Knight. We both chatted about the movie and repeated quotes from it until he had to go. He was fun to talk to and we had loads in common so I think it's safe to say we're friends. And then there's Danny…who was sweet to get me some donuts, but was that mainly because his girlfriend, Lindsay had told him to. _Men._

My heartbeat quickened at the sight of Don waiting at _my _table. Why was _he _there? Waiting for _me? _I had forgotten how to breathe the moment he noticed my presence and looked at me with those tantalizing blue pupils. His smile had such a negative effect on me, causing my legs to literally turn into jelly as I walked towards him.

"Morning Roselyn," he greeted and smiled again.

All the words flew out of my mind as I stuttered to reply. I looked down briefly, then up, then down, then back to his beautifully intimidating visage. "Mhm—hm—H—i. Hi—Hello—hi—D-Don" I stuttered nervously.

Why was I so tongue tied around him? I wanted to slap myself in the forehead for acting so shy! _Quick,Roselyn, talk to him as if he were Adam! _But, but Adam wasn't as visually attractive as Don! _Stop acting so low! Adam's attractive too…in his own way! Oh Roselyn, my god, he's just a guy! Get a hold of yourself! NOW! _

"Roselyn, I need your help. Can you help me?" he asked.

I brushed a hand down my wavy long dark brown hair and twirled a strand in my hands. I had this weird habit to make people wait, but don't most women do this? I grinned sheepishly and scrunched my nose. Alexandra had reminded me of my somewhat strange actions when deciding whether to help someone or not. She said it looked awkward but cute, trying not to offend me although I knew her enough to know she disliked it when I did that but this was me! Oh and the fact I couldn't control my facial expressions. Maybe I should go in front of a mirror looking in front of myself for countless hours trying on different expressions. How weird…_Eek. He's looking at you Roselyn! Say something!_

"Maybe…" I responded.

"What do you mean by maybe? Please, Roselyn, answer this straightforwardly."

I was getting a bit suspicious. Why would _he_ ask _me _out of all these people for help?

"I-it depends on what you want me to-to do-" I stuttered, sounding as if he wanted me to do something inappropriate.

"It's not like that," Don said hesitantly. "One of these criminals I'm working with, he stole my coat and is willing to give it back if someone persuades him with art. Apparently, he's very fond of artists and I've asked Mac and he recommended you. So, could you help me?" he looked at me, almost pleadingly. I didn't say have an answer so he spoke again. "Please. My coat has something in it that's very valuable. It's a gift for my sister Melanie and the perp took it so I really need it back."

"Ok, I'll help," I said nodding my head, abiding to his request. I also felt flattered Mac had recommended me.

8:07 am

Roselyn had followed Don downstairs to one of the temporary holding cells and saw the man Don was talking about. So he was a drug abuser. People made lots of mistakes these days but they were only human.

Don had given her a dozen sheets of paper and a pencil. He had stifled a laugh behind her back as he thought of how easy it was to lure her into his little plan. To him, this was payback for putting that stupid donut on his chair and embarrassing him in front of all his co-workers. It was still morning and not everyone was there so this was a perfect chance to make his plan work.

He had seen Roselyn give a smile to the handcuffed Devlin Wagner and entered his cell. A smirk appeared on his face as the keys jangled in his grip as he walked the grey steel bars.. Closing the door, he locked the cell, with Roselyn trapped inside with Devlin.

"So what would you like me to draw-uh Devlin?" Roselyn asked, sitting herself comfortably on the cold ground.

He slapped the paper out of her hands and said, "Draw? I hate pictures! Are you my new neighbor?" He asked enthusiastically.

"But Don-" her eyes widened as she turned her head to look at him. She stood up defiantly and realized what was going on.

He had a smirk on his face and said, "Yes Devlin, meet your new neighbor."

"Thank you Don-D-don- Donut!" Devlin replied holding his stomach and bursting into a fit of laughter. "That man, over zere' you know vat' happened to him?"

This was Roselyn's time to smirk. "Let me guess. He sat on a donut?"

"Yess! How you guess? You is so psychic! I-a like-a you already!"

They were both giggling like maniacs as Don stared at them, his cheeks getting red hot. As Roselyn found the strength to calm herself she gripped onto the steel bars and demanded Don let her out. He shook his head and told her this is what she deserved for doing what she did.

"I can't miss my job! I'll get fired! Please Don…let me out!" she pleaded desperately.

He shook his head no once again.

"I'll scream! I swear I will!"

"Be my guest,'' he smirked.

_12:00 pm ~4 hours later~_

Devlin and Roselyn got very much acquainted with each other. Devlin had ranted about how Don was an evil little 'arschgesicht' which translated into an assface or a butthead. He had told her that he was a liar and that he was disappointed they weren't neighbours…which she sort of felt flattered to hear, albeit he was a criminal.

Roselyn was seeing Donald Flack in a new light. Despite what he did to her, she was still attracted to him. She tried to place herself in his shoes. Sure he would have revenge on her but she wouldn't have taken it this far. This was unfair.

She felt insecure being laughed at by the security guards who kept insulting her. She would make sure Mac would know of this inexplicable act that Don had done.

Roselyn had heard some footsteps and shuffling coming down the stairs and saw that it was Danny, Don and this other man she didn't know of. Danny's eyes widened and he said, "You didn't!"

"Here's proof," Don said smugly.

"Lindsay cannot find out about this or she'll have my ass on a bbq grill!"

The other man Roselyn didn't know was named Sheldon, she heard from Danny. He looked at her sympathetically and shrugged his arms.

"Don," Sheldon whistled. "Never thought you would do this man. Just because you-you sat on a donut-" he said stifling a giggle. "Whew…So when are you going to let her out?"

"When I take my leave," he replied.

"When is that? At midnight? How long has she been here so far if you don't mind me asking?" Sheldon said.

Roselyn glared daggers at Don's back as he replied, "About 4 hours or so."

"16 hours in a cell for committing no such crime? Surely she must be hungry?" Sheldon asked concerned. He had a soft spot for some women.

Danny laughed. "She looks full to me! I mean look at that!"

Devlin had been listening in and yelled, "Du haste Scheiss Gesicht!"

They all turned their attention to Devlin and Danny spoke up.

"What did you say?" Danny said looking angry enough to hit someone. His face was flushed with red as he violently stepped up to the cell.

"Calm down Danny, how do you know what he said was bad and that it was about you?" Sheldon said.

Devlin had a maniacal smirk and answered Sheldon's question. "Yes, it was bout' im'" Devlin said and pointed to Danny. He stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "You insult-a Roselyn and I-a say, You . Have . Shit . Face!"

"Don, give me the keys. I'm going to beat the shit out of this motherfucker!" Danny yelled.

Don had shook his head, saying no so Danny went up to the cell and tried to strangle Devlin through the bars.

"But what I am saying is true!" Devlin giggled. He turned his back to Danny and pushed out his derriere and pointed at it. "Du lecken meine arschloch, wichser!"

"I don't care for whatever you just said there you bastard but I swear-"

"I-a say, you lick my asshole you vanker! I thought that vas self explanatory ven I point-a to my butt!" Devlin snarled. "You vill never learn the vay of a German, like-a me-"

Danny cut him off. "Oh shut up will you? I'm going to pay you a little visit when you're in a real jail cell," Danny had said dangerously containing his anger.

"Leck mich!"Devlin retorted.

Sheldon had a smile on his face at the scene before him and then checked his watch. "Darn! I've got to get back to work Don, Danny. See you guys around," Sheldon said and turned to leave, taking one last look at Roselyn who was giggling because of Devlin's previous actions. She was glad she had befriended him and was starting not to mind being in the cell against her will.

"Donald Flack Jr! Let me out of here! I swear, I'm going to do something to you that involves…cats!" she yelled.

Don had paused in his tracks as he heard her words. He didn't know how the heck she had found out but it didn't matter. He had a major dislike to _cats._ It wasn't severe but c_ats _had a big effect on him. Smelling one caused his skin to itch and swell plus making him cough and sneeze, and to Don, that wasn't a very pretty sight to see.

He walked over to the cell with the keys dangling in his hands.

"Look Roselyn, if I let you out, you have to swear to me that you'll stop playing pranks on me because to tell you the truth, I hate them. I want nothing to do with you and you'll never be bothered by me again, except for you know, work related stuff understood?" Don said looking at her for an answer.

Roselyn bit the bottom of her lip for a second and then nodded her head. "Yes," she replied.

"Good."

She looked to the lock and Don's hands making a small turn as he opened the lock and the opened the door. _Freedom! _Roselyn thought in her head. She looked to Danny and looked at him suspiciously. Even he didn't help her…Lindsay would have to hear about this as well…

_Should I apologize? No! He should be the one apologizing to me for locking me up in this damned cell! _Roselyn thought. She scoffed as Don and Danny turned to leave, and then glared at the cell watchers. Their job wasn't to lock up the innocent! Too bad she had absolutely no control in this place.

She walked over to Devlin's cell, smiling back at him. This man was so jolly he couldn't have killed his wife. But then, he also had a vulgar type of humor which, Roselyn sighed. She had no training in this profession, telling the bad guys from the good. She based people on her relationship with them and so far, this was going pleasantly well.

"Bye bye puddingbrumsel!" Devlin waved as Roselyn turned to leave. She smiled inwardly, not even wanting to know what he had said to her but it sounded nice because he didn't start laughing after saying it unlike when Danny was there.

As she emerged from downstairs, she caught the eye of Mac as he was heading her way.

"Roselyn! I see your feeling better with your diarrhea?" Mac said a little straight forwardly.

Roselyn face had literally turned into the colour of a ripe tomato. "A—yes. It has definitely cleared up…"

"Good. So you're going back to work I take it? Your substitute isn't doing such a good job-" he said turning his eyes to the other worker.

Roselyn saw her substitute chatting away on her blackberry and knew what Mac had meant. Roselyn had nodded and told Mac she would get to work, straight away. She blushed madly as she thought of Don telling Mac of her case of diarrhea. That wasn't very nice, Roselyn thought as she told the other woman she would be taking it from there.

The blonde, Barbie like woman looked like a twig compared to Roselyn towering over her with her 5'8, less than skinny physique. The other woman's face turned into a scowl as she accidently tripped on the leg of the desk, thinking it was Roselyn.

"Oh! Are you alright Miss?" Roselyn asked concerned, giving a hand to the fallen woman.

The woman had shooed her hand away and stood up, straightening herself and brushing invisible dirt from her clothing. She said an 'ugh', flipped her blonde hair and walked off.

Roselyn had raised a brow and then casually sat on her comfortable seat, thinking that just how many minutes ago, she was in a cell for four hours. Could this day get anymore worse for her? Roselyn lifted up the phone and dialed her number. She needed to speak to someone she trusted who was Alexandra.

* * *

*Leck mich=Bite me

*Puddingbrumsel=Fat girl

_**A/N:** Anyways...if you just press on that button below ;] That would make me oh so happy! Till next time! _

[Oh my goodness! Did you see the new episode of CSI:NY? Danny-Danny, my Danny is in a wheelchair! I do hope he recovers!]


	3. Aftermath

"That slick bastard…"Alexandra muttered under her breath. "Locking you up with a nutcase-"

"He wasn't that bad. I mean-"

"- for a harmless prank!"she continued. "What do want to do to get him back for it? Because I've got plentiful ideas my dear!" she smirked.

"NO! No no, it's alright Alex. I promised him I wouldn't bother him anymore and he'll do the same with me…" Roselyn replied her face turning solemn.

"But that's not what you want is it?"

"Sure, you could say that, I mean I'll still have contact with him…but oh forget it. Forget_ him._"

"Roselyn, come on! You gotta be off your rockers not to feel slightly vindictive against him!"Alexandra insisted.

Roselyn shook her shoulders in defeat. "Come on Alex, you know me. I keep my promises and when I say I'll back off then I will. Plus, this crush was silly. Me and Don? Yeah, not gonna happen. _Ever. _We're just _too_ different to even be together. And don't say that _opposites attract theory." _Roselyn sighed. "Let's face it, the Beast looks for the Beauty, _not_ the other way around."

"Well in this case, you're the Beauty and Don's the Beast. Roselyn…quit letting yourself down. You're beautiful inside and out and Don doesn't know what he's missing out on," Alexandra said stroking her friends back soothingly.

"I guess you're right…I mean, he's just one guy. Nothing to get so depressed about."

"Of course I'm right!" Alexandra smiled with a hint of arrogance. "So you want to give him payback?"

"_No."_

_

* * *

_

Roselyn arrived to work later than usual but still on time. Yawning, she got out of her car and started walking to the elevator, not noticing a familiar figure was following behind her. She sneezed and rubbed her arms.

"Should've brought my jacket…" Roselyn muttered under her breath.

Once she reached the elevator, she pressed down the button and leaned herself back on the wall. Her heart stopped for a moment as she finally noticed that Don was also in the elevator. She managed to keep her composure and looked at Don who was looking a bit nervous and down.

Cracking a small smile, she greeted him. "Morning Don." He greeted her back.

Looking away, Don spoke up. "Look, Roselyn. I'm sorry about yesterday," he said, using his right hand to stroke the back of his head.

Roselyn nodded understandingly. "Apology accepted. It was rather interesting being in the same cell as a criminal. It made me not judge them as quickly by their crimes. Oh and sorry about the donut. I know how much you hate them-"

"It's ok."

"Good. Anyways, what's happened to Devlin?" Roselyn asked curiously.

"He's sentenced to 9 years in prison," he replied.

Roselyn's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she heard the fate of Devlin. The elevator ringed and the doors slid open. They both got out and Roselyn saw Mac walking to them and looked as if he were to strangle someone.

"Who authorized permission for you to lock Roselyn up in the cell with the criminal?" Mac said angrily gritting his teeth. "Do you have any idea what could have happened in there if Devlin hadn't taking a liking in her? He could have strangled her to death, she could have gotten raped, or even have her limbs bitten off by that man!"

Roselyn was in an uncomfortable position.

"It won't happen again Mac."

Just then Stella showed up. "It better not. Don, what _were _you _thinking?"_

"That was a very irresponsible move for a man of your position. What could she have possibly done for her to end up there?" Mac asked gravely.

Don took his gaze off Mac and looked to Roselyn pleadingly.

She gave in and these were the words that came out of her mouth. "Mac, look. It wasn't Don's fault. _I_ suggested for me to be placed there to see if I could get any info or a confession out of Devlin. Don was right, I wouldn't be able to get any of that. I was wrong. I'm real sorry Mac."

Mac turned to her and she was scared at the tone of his voice. "It's not _your _job to do that. _You _have _no _training in that whatsoever. All you need to do is answer the phone, take messages-

"Mac-" Stella said, trying to stop him from raising his tone.

He sighed. " Do not do it again. Now, both of you get back to work."

Don walked back up with her to her cubicle. Why did she _lie_ for him?

"Thanks Roselyn. That was a close one. You saved me from humiliating myself with the donut story!" he said exasperatedly.

'_You mean, saved you from telling the truth_," Roselyn thought.

The phone started to ring.

"I'll let you get back to your job," Don said and left.

He was feeling a pang of guilt for Roselyn taking the blame. But then, a grin graced his face. Maybe there was an advantage for her liking him after all.

* * *

a/n: Bad bad Don. Don oh Don oh Don. Disregard this :)


	4. Chez Rys

''Yes, I can do that for you. What's the message?'' I asked the woman. 'Already 3 days and Don's got another woman asking for him. Must be some kind of player,' I thought sheepishly.

_''Tell him, I had a great time last night and I was wondering if he'd like to come to dinner tonight, say 7:30 at my apartment, 213 East 82nd Street,'' the woman said._

''And what is your name?''

_''It does not matter. He will definitely know who it is when you tell him this message,'' she laughed. ''I want it to be a surprise...''_

''Speak of the devil, he's coming right now!'' Roselyn said.

_''Well in that case, let me talk to him.''_

To my surprise, Don was heading right to my desk. He gave me a breathtaking smile and greeted me.

''Hey Roselyn. I was wondering-''

''You've got a phonecall,'' I told him and handed him the phone.

He nodded and put the phone to his ears. ''Hello,'' he said flatly.

_''Don, hi. It's Veronica,'' she said._

''Veronica! Yes, how are you?''

''_I'm great. Listen, I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed last night and...would you like to come over for dinner tonight at 7:30? I understand if you can't, since you're a detective and you're busy...''_

''Thank you for the invite but I really can't. I apologize,'' he replied somewhat coldly and handed me back the phone.

I didn't expect Don to ask me to have coffee with him right after.

''I ...I can't,'' I hesitated.

He looked at me with confusion. ''Why not?''

''Mac's already angry at me, it's not even lunch time and Don, why are you even asking me to have coffee with you?''

''Is it so wrong to want to get to know you better?''

''There's nothing wrong with that. It's just that I feel like you're under some kind of obligation to be nice to me just because of what I did for you the other day,'' I replied.

I looked at him for some kind of response but saw none so I continued, ''I don't want my reckless actions to make you feel like you have to like me. And remember what you said, '_I want nothing to do __with you and you'll never be bothered by me?' _We—we should keep it at that.''

''So you're free at lunch then?''

I smiled and then frowned, ''Have you not been listening to what I had just said?''

''Feelings change Roselyn. I realize I haven't been very nice to you. So what do you say? A friendly lunch at 12?''

Much to my despair, I had accepted. My very first 'friendly' lunch with Don and I hadn't been the one to ask. I must be doing something right...

* * *

So here we were, at a fancy French restaurant called, ''Chez Rys.'' I had expected to eat at the lunch court at the mall across but we hadn't. Don drove us to this restaurant a couple blocks away from work. The drive had been short and silent but it was rather comfortable. I wonder what Alex would think after I tell her this.

The waiter gave us the menu and I knew what to get right off the bat. I had visited France in my high school years and recently, just about a year ago to visit my relatives.

''What do you plan to get?'' Don asked.

I started to rethink my choice of _Steak au Poivre. _I didn't want to look like a pig eating it in front of him. Oh but the steak in rich, dark brown pepper gravy...with green peppercorns cooked in butter and the cognac.._'Snap out of it Roselyn!' _

''I'm going to get mussels and fries,'' I replied. _'Ah, the sacrifices...' _''And you?''

''I don't see that as a choice.''

''It's number 37. Moules Frites.''

He smiled. ''You can read and speak French. Impressive! I'm getting number 43. Something with steak.''

I nodded, ''Peppered steak. Sounds delicious.'' _'Steak au poivre. Good choice Don. Good choice,' I thought to myself. _I could feel my mouth watering.

''Roselyn, to be honest, I feel horrible that you took the blame for me,'' he said looking at her intently.

''It's okay. You probably weren't thinking correctly when you decided to lock me up with Devlin. Anyways, think of it like this, you're job is more important than mine. Loosing a secretary is less worse than loosing a homicide detective. I would probably get another job anywhere else here in New York if I did get fired and you, you'd have to move to another state. That doesn't sound like fun now does it?''

''Definitely not. I appreciate what you did. Thank you,'' he said genuinely. ''But we could have avoided all this if you just had just taken back that donut-''

''Or if you had looked at where you were sitting. Or if you had not been so keen on getting revenge for such a small, little prank. . .''

''Do you know how much I had to pay for the dry cleaner to remove those stains!''

I rolled my eyes. ''Please,'' I said and looked around. ''Oh look! The food's coming!''

The waitor smiled at me after he set out food down. ''Bon appetit et madame, t'es bien foutue!''

I could feel myself blush as I replied, ''Merci, toi aussi.''

''What did he say?''

I snapped out my daze and said to Don, ''Oh he just said don't dig in too quickly, it's hot!''

Don seemed suspicious but didn't say more about the subject. We ate our food, occasionally saying how good it was and then it lead to a conversation about our dog companions that we had lost. I talked about Rocky, a former beagle of mine when I was younger and he talked about Eleanor, his rottweiler from his childhood days. Talking about it didn't depressing as we were reminiscing the happy parts of our time with them.

Our plates were empty and I checked the time. We only had 5 minutes to get back. '_Darn.'_

As I was waiting for Don to get back from the washroom, the waiter came back and started to talk to me.

The waitor was pretty cute. He was tall, shaggy dark brown hair, light brown eyes and had a kind smile. This was the first time any man had complimented me. I felt flattered.

''Salut madame, ça va? Je suis désolé, je m'appelle Gabriel. Gabriel Martins,'' he spoke.

''Ca va bien et je suis Roselyn Dmitri.''

''Je sais que c'est trop tôt mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais vendredi?'' he asked.

''Pas grande-chose. Pourquoi?''

''Tu veux dîner avec moi?''

'_Should I have dinner with him? He seems really nice...Okay okay...'_

''Ouias, ça serait sympa,'' I replied.

He then asked for my number and I gave it.

I heard a cough. Don was back. He didn't seem pleased and looked at the waiter with annoyance.

''Excuse me, '' he said and lead me out the door.

I giggled as I heard the waiter shout out, ''On se voit bientôt!''

* * *

On the way back to work, I thanked Don for the meal and told him I enjoyed his company. He told me he had as well and we should eat lunch together more often. Maybe it was time to let Don go and just be fine with having him as friend, and not to try and pursue him as a lover. Then Gabriel came into mind. I had to ask Alex to help me with an outfit for Friday!

* * *

**_A/N: _**''On se voit bientôt!''- We'll see each other soon!

**_My deepest apologies for not updating. Oh and sorry for all that French lingo. To make a long story short, the waiter complimented Roselyn and then asked her to dinner on Friday when Don left to go to the loo. Slick guy wouldn't you say? Anyways, I appreciate the reviews so far! Thank you :)_**


	5. Crack Em' Jack

Err...thanks .gloves for giving me an idea. ;P

* * *

When I got home, my instincts told me that Alex was going to hound me with _alot _of questions. After all, I did call Alex right after when Don and I came back to work. I just didn't have it in me to contain the happy news till I got home.

That day, after we ate dinner we went out to the mall and helped me find an outfit that would impress _Gabriel_ this Friday which is two days from now. To be honest, I didn't quite enjoy our outfit scavenger hunt. In my opinion, the mirror was not my friend. All it showed me were the flaws on my physical appearance which were my wide thighs, chubby legs and not so toned arms. Alex, my best friend on the other hand, I felt jealous of her. I wondered how she could eat so much and yet, her slim body doesn't change, _at all!_

After trips to just about 3 stores, we finally managed to agree on a outfit that suited me. I had bought a black and white striped long sleeved turtle neck which helped reduce the size of my arms, this jean apparently called, 'boyfriend jeans', a burgundy coloured hand purse and black pumps, courtesy of Alex. I preferred flats but Alex had made me purchase those even though I knew I would have trouble walking in them! It would be a miracle if I end up _not_ tripping on that date...

* * *

The next morning, I had been really eager to see Don and talk to him. But I hadn't the courage to strike up a conversation when I saw him. When he came by just a while ago, he waved at me and I waved back and then I had immediately focused my attention to the computer screen and pretended to be reading something. I had felt very _awkward._

This day surprisingly, not many calls were received and my job was relatively tiring just sitting on my derriere. My stomach grumbled at around 10 o'clock am so I decided to go to the vending machine. After I had pressed the button for a can of apple juice, Don had appeared by my side.

I had almost melted when he said my name. So were we now acquaintances?

''Hey Don. Are you getting anything?'' I asked.

He raised his brow and nodded, ''Yepp. Just a can of coke. I'm thirsty.''

''Mmhm,'' I said and looked down at the change in my hands. I decided to go to the other vendor get me some cracker jacks. They were my favourite.

I opened them and offered some to Don. He accepted and had also taken the little surprise that comes inside every package.

''This is good,'' he said after chewing the caramel popcorn.

I nodded.

As we were heading back to my desk, I had gained the courage to ask him if he wanted to have lunch again.

He laughed and smiled, '' Yeah! That would be great-''

''Don!'' a voice said.

We both looked to the source of sound and noticed a woman walking towards Don and I. She blatantly ignored my presence and gave Don a steamy kiss on the lips, almost as if trying to show off.

''She should stick to her veggies,'' the woman giggled and whispered into Don's ear. ''So, are we on for lunch this afternoon?''

''I...I..'' Don said hesitantly.

The woman laughed even more. ''Don't tell me you made plans with..._her?_''

I glared at the woman. Did she really think I hadn't heard her whispering? My happy mood was deflated, all because of _her_. I felt my face get heated and looked down in embarrassment. This felt so humiliating.

''Oh my God! You did!'' she accused. ''My God! Is she gonna cry?''

'Cry?' I thought. 'That was the last thing I was going to do.'

Don then placed a hand on my shoulder, ''Look Roselyn, I'm sorry. I forgot I had made plans with Veronica. Maybe tomorrow?'

I rolled my eyes,''You forgot that you had plans with her and accepted _my_ invitation to lunch?''

''Yes, I just said that,'' Don replied.

''Just goes to show that she was the _last _thing on your mind now doesn't it?'' I said directly at Veronica. She stared at me wide eyed but kept silent.

''Have a swell time you two!'' I said with a sickeningly fake smile and retreated back to my desk.

I laughed inside when I heard the woman say, ''What the hell does swell mean?'' That made me laugh and think, 'Don really knows how to choose em'!'


	6. Cindy

"_You wander down the lane and far away  
Leaving me a song that will not die  
Love is now the stardust of yesterday  
The music of the years gone by"_

My eyes remained closed and I wondered why I was in such an uncomfortable state. My bed wasn't the best but it couldn't have felt _this_ bad. And what was up with all the Frank Sinatra music? Alex wasn't the type to listen to this… I felt a wave of panic as I opened my eyes to find my wrists bound behind my back as well as my ankles. _What in heaven's name?-Who could've? Who would've?-Gabriel! _I whispered and glared angrily as turned my head to the side just to find it closed shut.

"_Sometimes I wonder why I spend  
The lonely night dreaming of a song  
__The melody haunts my reverie__  
__And I am once again with you"_

_Oh God Oh God Oh God. _My heart beat erratically as the door opened. Gabriel, who strangely, had a serene smile on his face but was looking at me as if in a trance, was holding a very intimidating razor that gleamed in the dimmed lit room. He licked his lips and sang to the song while walking towards me.

"_When our love was new__  
__And each kiss an inspiration"_

'_He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me. Do something! Do something quick! Something that will give him a reason to keep you alive longer until you find a way out!'_ _My conscious yelled at me. 'My God why am I always stuck with the crazies?' _

"_But that was long ago__  
__Now my consolation__  
Is in the stardust of a song"_

His smile reached his eyes as he stroked my cheeks with the cold razor.

"You sing beautifully," he complimented. "Just like Cindy," he said as I felt the tips of his fingers stroke my cheek instead of the razor. "Just like Cindy…"

"_Beside a garden wall  
When stars are bright"_

I clenched my eyes shut from his unexpected actions as he lifted my head up so that it was sitting on his lap. He wiped the salty drops from my eyes and told me, "Shh…shh…It's ok. I won't hurt you Cindy-"

"But I'm _NOT Cindy_!" I screamed.

He simply laughed and shook his head as he lifted me up yet once again, this time, situating me in the middle of his legs. I felt a huge amount pressure build up on my wrists as he placed his arms around me. Did he not even care that I was tied up?

"_You are in my arms  
The nightingale tells his fairy tale  
A paradise where roses bloom  
Though I dream in vain"_

"You silly girl. Of course you are. You have Cindy's beautiful green eyes, her cute little button nose and her perfect red pouty lips. Although…" He examined me more.

"Maybe you aren't Cindy!" he said in a fake sense of shock.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I yelled in frustration.

"_In my heart it will remain  
My stardust melody  
The memory of love's refrain"_

I yelped as I saw him reach for his razor. "Such a shame you don't have her short blonde hair…If you're not Cindy I guess I'll just have to dispose of you. Seeing as you're no fun and no use to me," he sighed.

My eyes widened and I pleaded with him. "Please! Please don't kill me!" I begged. "I could—"I swallowed. "I could—I could be…be your—your Cindy! Please!"

I felt the stupid razor against my neck and I bit my lips not to cry out as he put pressure on it and cut my skin lightly. I could feel his hot breath on the side of my ear as he said, "I didn't catch what you were saying. Could you repeat that sweet cheeks?"

**88888**

"So our perp has no care that his DNA is everywhere. The last three bodies all traced back to him. It's like this man _wants_ us to find him," Mac confirmed. "He even left behind his knife set."

Just then a very worried Alex entered the room. "Mac!"

"Alex?"

"Roselyn's missing! She didn't come home from her date and hadn't even called to tell me how it went-"

Mac put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Who's the man she went out with and where did they go?"

"Um-His name…his name," Alex thought hard. "Gabriel Martin! And where they were going she didn't know either!"

Alex started to tear up and Stella gave her a hug. "It's ok Alex. We'll find her. Did she tell you how they met?"

Alex nodded. "Yes! They met at this restaurant Chez Rhys or something while she ate lunch with Don! She said he was a waiter! Listen, I'm sorry for interrupting you guys. I know I haven't been at work for a while. I'll handle Roselyn's case and –"

"No. Roselyn worked under this roof and was dear to all of us. We'll inform everyone and do our best to find her," Mac said.

"Our perp can wait," Stella agreed.

**88888**

_"Beautiful!" _he exclaimed as he finished his piece of art. "But something is missing. Wait here love."

I cringed as I looked into the mirror seeing my face adorned with makeup made from my own blood; bright red lips with matching red cheeks in an effect to make me looks as if I was blushing. My face looked ghastly. Probably due to his deep cutting and all the blood I was losing.

He came back to the room with a blond wig in his hands. His touch was gentle as he lifted my long brown hair and tied it into a bun so that the wig fit perfectly upon my head.

I looked at him from the mirror and held my breath as he looked back at me. How could someone who looked so kind from the outside be so cruel and evil?

"You know…seeing you with another man _really_ made me jealous love," he said keeping my eye contact from the mirror.

I was too afraid to speak and evaded his eyes. Just then his phone rang and and he smirked.

"_Send him in."_

_

* * *

**A/N: I know I know I haven't updated in a while. Okay a very long while. My apologies! I just had a very long writer's block and school didn't help relieve it either. And hehe sorry for the cliffy but I'm sure you all know what evil Gabriel's talking about right?**_


	7. Fantasies

"DON!" Roselyn yelled as she saw that Veronica woman that Don ditched for and another man drag Don inside the room. His eyes were closed and all he was in a deep state of unconsciousness. Veronica flashed an evil grin at her as she and the other man dropped Don's body near the wall. Roselyn wanted to cry out as his body just slumped down. He looked as good as dead. Then, Veronica approached Roselyn who was on the bed with her kidnapper.

"Boss," Veronica pouted. Her lips were painted a dark red and her eyes dark blue eyes glistened with excitement.

She heard him sigh. "I know I'm a man of my _word_ but I can't let you have her tonight. Doesn't she just resemble sweet ole' Cindy?"

Veronica gasped. "Oh my! She does!" Veronica nodded in understanding. "She was so pretty and-"she paused and huffed in frustration. "You owe me big time boss!"

He smirked at Veronica. "Meanwhile, how about you have fun with her lover over there?" he suggested.

She laughed. "Haha. You're good boss. But I'm gonna leave you two here with your fun. We're going to go-"

"I didn't tell you to leave now did I?" he said venomously. "I'll make it up to ya. You can join in on the fun!"

Veronica's eyes lit up like that little kid who got a BB gun for Christmas. She told the other henchman to leave and she secured the door. The instructions were proving to be difficult as Don was knocked out and his weight was hard to lift which made it hard for her to cuff his wrists around the bed pole. Veronica didn't like him one bit. He seemed distracted on the lunch date and wasn't much fun to talk with. That's why she decided to open up her options and try women. They proved to be more attentive to her feelings and even though she broke up with them, they managed to keep in touch. But she had to admit, Don was amazing in bed. His long hard member hit the right spots much better than the dildos she'd become accustomed to.

Gabriel untied the rope bounding Roselyn's ankles. He made her go on all fours and then unexpectedly grabbed her neck and told her, "Do you want to live?" She nodded her head.

"Come on sweet cheeks. You're going to have to speak up. Do _you_ want _to live?"_ he asked again.

She replied nervously. _"Yes you fucking bastard!" _

He laughed. "Now that's more like it! Now now, let's not get too feisty. If you want to live you'll have to play my little game. I know everything about your little love interest in _Donald Flack._ I know how you looked when he ditched you for little Veronica and I know about all the dreams you've dreamt about him. I always did my Cindy favors and if you think about it, I'm doing _you_ a favor as well! I'm going to make your fantasies come to life!"

She just wanted him to shut up. She saw something familiar in his hands and it was her beloved diary. How did this man have such access to her apartment?

"_Dear Diary," _Gabriel began. "_Alex and I just ate one box of medium pepperoni pizzas each. I feel so bloated and feel like on the brink of throwing up. I feel depressed as well. My weight went up by 5 pounds in a week and now I'm 173 pounds. I'm nearing 200 pounds! I feel so determined at the moment and starting tomorrow, I'm going to start my diet so I can be healthier. My goal is to lose 30 pounds so I can feel better about myself and maybe even get with Donald-"_

I felt my cheeks flame up as I yelled for him to stop.

He just smiled and continued. _"Flack. Maybe he'll start noticing me more and who knows, I could attract some other men! _Well babe you attracted me." he said and continued, "_God this is so pathetic. I don't need men to make me happy.-"_

"Damn right!" Veronica piped in.

"_What I need is Donald Flack. The __**only**__ man who could make __**me **__happy and then my dream of a sexier me being in some skimpy outfit and him tied up on the bed-"_

"_Shut _up! _Shut UP!" _I yelled. I couldn't bear to look at Don who seemed like he could hear everything but also seemed oblivious to it all since his eyes were still closed. "Please_ stop…"_

"_While I crawled to him and untied his pants with teeth so I could pleasure his member might come true-_ Okay okay I'll stop. But something always seems off with the picture now does it? You're not happy with your body, therefore in this fantasy, the only person who will receive the pleasure is _him."_Gabriel pointed out. "But seriously Cindy, you look perfect the way you are. I like my women with curves," he told me and to my dismay then greeted a fully conscious Don Flack, "Morning sleepy head!"

I immediately averted his gaze. There was no doubt he had heard _everything._

_

* * *

__**A/N: ****I couldn't help but post another chapter. I didn't think my story would end up to something like this but I can't help what my mind makes me think and write. Darn. I think I'll have to change the rating as well if I keep this up! x^F**_


	8. MDMA makes don a bad boy

On the other hand, maybe Don hadn't heard a single word. I hoped to God he hadn't. But it's funny what you can trick your mind into thinking.

"Roselyn!" Don yelled my name.

I hadn't the courage to look at him. He yelled my name again and couldn't help but chuckle when he yelled out profanities to both Veronica and Gabriel. But what really caught my attention was what he said when Veronica slapped him in the face in an attempt to shut him up.

"You fucking bitch! I swear when I get out of here I'll-"

Veronica faked a pout and ridiculed him. "You'll what?"

"I'll put his and your ass in jail! And if you harm Roselyn, I'll fucking kill you."

"Oh how touching!" Gabriel said sarcastically and the next thing I felt was my breath literally being knocked out of me. One minute I was on the bed and the next I was on the floor. Gabriel's foot had sent such a painfully unexpected blow to my stomach but then I realized I wasn't bound anymore. Quickly regaining myself, I stood up and ran to the door. _Perfect._ It was locked.

Gabriel had laughed but remained at his spot. "Cindy! _Come here_," he commanded and pointed to the empty space beside him.

"_Come here __or Don over there,__ will pay the price with his precious blood._" Gabriel said in a condescending tone and waved a shining knife in his hand dangerously. I did not want to listen but I had no choice. His was threatening Don's life.

"Good girl I knew you'd listen. Cindy...come on...almost there...HURRY UP 1...2..."

I yelped as Gabriel snaked his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. "You made it!" he said ecstatically. I squirmed uncomfortably as I came face to face with him. There was something painfully wrong with the expression on his face. That smile held more to it than it looked. I couldn't explain it. All I knew that it was something similar with that of Devlin's; the middle aged man who killed his wife.

"Roselyn, why the fuck is he calling you Cindy?" Don demanded. "And why the hell do you have that ridiculous wig on? God I shouldn't have brought you to that damned restaurant! Then we could have avoided all this!" he said angrily. "And I can't even begin to wonder why you even agreed to go out with that lunatic! And you even did it behind my back! That was what all your French lingo was about wasn't it?"

I felt my face heat up. I didn't expect such an outburst from Don.

"I'm sorry," was all I could muster. I felt so embarrassed, humiliated and frightened. I looked down and avoided his gaze.

"Now now, don't yell at my poor Cindy-"Gabriel said as he used his hand to rub my back gently up and down. "It's not her fault for charming me with her deliciously good looks. When I saw her at the restaurant, I just knew she would be _my_ Cindy. And just who the fuck is Cindy you ask? This is her," he pointed towards me. "And she's my squeeze," he laughed maniacally as he brought up his hand to grip my left breast. I looked away uncomfortably. "Haha, yah get it?"he laughed even harder.

"You're sick," Don spat.

"Nope, I feel quite the opposite! Veronica. Pop the pills and let's get down to business!" he smirked.

88888

"Don's missing as well. He hasn't answered his phone," Danny said. "Maybe he and Roselyn-"Adam piped in. "just wanted a break and are on a small vacation right and can't inform us because someone stole all their things."

Danny looked at Adam disbelievingly. "Adam, are you serious?"

"Suprisingly, yes. You never know. But I just have this gut feeling that I'm right."

"I highly doubt that." Danny scoffed.

88888

Don and Roselyn were left in the room by themselves. Don was feeling the effects of the pill as Roselyn was untying the last piece of rope that bound his left wrist. He sighed for her touches felt magnificent on his skin. As she finished, he pushed himself up from the bed and removed the pitiful blond wig that the lunatic had made her wear. Her dark long tresses fell down elegantly and she smiled at him so serenely that he forgot that he was locked up in a motel room by two loonies. As she got off the bed to head to find an escape, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He felt an overwhelming urge to take her, willing or not.

"Don-_stop_. Snap out of it. You don't want this. Come on, let's not do something we both might regret," she said nervously.

"Mmm…Roselyn. But I do want this," he said as he delved his nose into the sweet aroma of her hair and then started to place small kisses on her neck lowering down to her bosom.

He placed his hand on her thigh and she shivered from an unexpected increase of excitement. '_Oh God, must be the effects of the pill…__That feels soo good…__'_ she thought in the back of her mind. He then slid the straps of her dress down and began to fondle her taut round breasts. She sighed in content but her rational self came back._'We can't do this.'_

"Don-_please," _she placed both of her hands on his face to make him look at her. "We can't go any further."

He suddenly looked solemn. "You're right. I'm sorry. But you're just so goddamn beautiful I couldn't help myself."

Roselyn blushed as she straightened herself out and put the straps of the dress back to her shoulders. She stood up and attempted to open the front door with no luck. She suddenly felt Don's hands on her again and couldn't fight back the sigh that escaped her mouth. _'Why is he being so difficult?' _

She could feel his coarse masculine hands slowly lifting the edges of her dress. His warm lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "Roselyn, please..."

She turned around but found herself trapped between the wall and a lusty-eyed Don hovering over her.

"The doors are all locked. They've got us trapped in here for good," he said shaking his head in fake disappointment.

She couldn't quite fathom why she couldn't give in. Here was Don Flack, a handsome detective she's wanted ever since she started working for the firm, with her, in a situation she never thought would occur in a million years. She tried to think of all the negative reasons as to why she shouldn't take advantage of the situation but nothing came up.

He leaned down and all rational thoughts escaped Roselyn when Don slammed his lips hungrily down on hers. She felt exhilerated. She didn't know exactly what the pill was but all she knew was that she felt extremely happy, inside and out. And, she also felt an increased need to release some sexual tension.

She felt a huge surge of confidence throughout her system and not a shred of self-consciousness. Everything, her mood, mind,body and soul felt _good._

Roselyn let her hands wander for a few seconds underneath Don's shirt before she removed it. From the ripple of muscles she caressed, she knew she wasn't in for disappointment. But when it got to her turn, a slight frown formed on his face which was quickly replaced with an excited grin as she smiled at him coyly grabbing his large hands to sit him in the middle edge of the queen-sized bed.

She couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of Don shirtless leaning back on the bed. But little did she know, she had the same effect on him. No woman had ever teased him like this before.

"This is my first lap dance so be nice!" she advised.

Roselyn was feeling nervous but was quickly reassured when Don started clapping and whistling her on. She slowly started to sway and dance with the sensual beat that formed in her mind, never faltering the eye contact she had with him. She could hear his heavy breaths as she neared him and see the noticeable erection that was protruding under his dark black dress pants.

"So eager for me aren't cha ?" she said playfully grazing her hand towards his member.

"God Roselyn, stop toying with me here," he groaned.

"Aye aye captain!" she said and started to undo his pants, starting off with his belt. When she finished, his erection sprung out like a spring and she was surprised at his impressive length.

A lump formed in her throat as she thought about him going inside her and she realized this was her first time actually having consentual sex! She tried to remove the images she had when she was molested at a younger age and in a blink of an eye, she suddenly wasn't in the mood to do what she previously hoped to accomplish.

"What's the matter Rose?" he asked suddenly.

_"What are you doing? This is Don! The man you've always wanted. Just do it!' _she told herself. _'He won't hurt you!' _

"Mmh...nothing Don," she smiled at him.

He noticed her discomfort and quickly pulled her up to give her a kiss.

"Someone's not getting cold feet now are they?" he asked jokingly.

She was a terribly bad liar.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you," he said. But she stopped him. There was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction of being taken cared of. She was a grown woman. She could handle this.

"Of course you will. I mean you're Don -Don Juan the libertine! I bet you probably-" she decided not to continue thinking it would be a major kill joy. 'I just had to open my big mouth!' she thought regrettably.

"I'd probably what?" he asked.

"You're probably skilled and would hate to be burdened with an amateur like me," she thought quickly. "So let's just forget about this whole thing eh?" she laughed nervously and got off him like a cat being thrown in water.

She really hated to leave Don in such a vulnerable position on the bed but it had to be done. She was too embarrassed so she headed to the washroom and locked the door. She felt shivers run through her body when he pounded on the door quite angrily. She wasn't expecting this at all.

"Roselyn! OPEN THE DOOR!" he shouted and pounded. "Come on...I'm sorry for yelling but you can't leave me like this!"

Roselyn started to turn on the shower taps. "I'm sorry I can't do any of this Don. Please, just leave it alone. Plus, I really need a shower!"

"Open the door or I swear, I'll knock it down and you'll wish you'd never have locked it!" he threatened.

"I just need a shower. Give me five minutes, I'll be quick!"

There was silence and Roselyn felt relieved. But he spoke up again and the nervousness came back, but his threat seemed empty. He wouldn't possibly knock the door down or hurt her. _Right?_

"How about I give you five seconds. 1...2...3...4-"

BAM! _Oh how wrong she was._

She screamed like the prostitute running away from Patrick Bateman with a chainsaw in his hand in American Psycho. She scrambled to put the white dress back on to cover her naked body but Don grabbed her rather forcefully and managed to rip the dress from her. He sighed and whispered in her ear, "I tried to be nice Roselyn...hopefully this will teach you not to tease someone like me."

"You want a goddamn shower? Well come on! Let's have it!" he said. He grabbed her arm tightly and brought her to the shower with him and placed her underneath the shower head.

"How's that?" he said while scrubbing her body raw with the bar of soap.

She felt strange but the sensation felt quite good on her. "Mmm..."she responded.

He hated that she was enjoying it! She was supposed to be punished! He then propped her against the wall, her head still beneath the running water and spread her legs apart. He squeezed her firm breasts and then held her hips down and positioned himself behind her.

Her eyes widened in realization and she yelled for him to stop but the man was too stubborn and greedy with the pleasure he was experiencing. Soon, her protests became moans and urges for him to move faster.

But then, he turned the taps and lowered down the heat and she felt like a thousand knives were prickling her sensitive skin. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he firmly kept her in spot and laughed at her discomfort.

"I-I'm c-c-cold D-Don! Please stop!" she said in a hushed tone.

"Suck it up babe. You'll get used to it!" he replied and kissed the side of her cheek.

She felt hot tears falling from her eyes. What had caused such a violent temper from the man she used to worship?

She bit her lip as his assault ceased to stop but before she knew it, she found herself getting used to the cold temperature of the water. Don then turned her around and brushed away the hair covering her face and turned the taps off. He could see her teeth chattering and he smiled triumphantly.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked wiping the stray tear that fell from her face.

She made no reply. He then grabbed her by the hair and asked her again but loosened his grip as he saw her lips take on a tint of blue.

She found no strength to glare at him and make him even more mad so she weakly nodded. He felt the urge to kiss her again and wanted to see some colour into her lips so he nipped on them ever so slightly.

"Good girl. Now my turn," he praised and then handed her the soap. She took a deep breath and licked the blood from her lips and started to work from his neck down refusing to meet his gaze even when he turned her head with his hands.

"Oh come on babe! You need to loosen up!" he said in annoyance and jerked her right leg up onto the ledge of the tub.

He then placed his warm hand on the spot of her sex and said, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that because your body tells me otherwise!"

Kneeling down, he positioned her so that she was underneath him, allowing him to pleasure her with his skilled tongue. She tried to resist a moan but couldn't and found herself pulling on his hair to bring him closer as she was nearing an orgasm. Then, he just stopped and she felt incomplete.

"See, that's how I felt when you just up and ran away to the washroom!" he bragged.

She was beyond mad and pissed off. "Go fuck yourself!" she yelled and made a move out of the tub.

To her dismay, there was no escaping him and she was pushed and pinned onto the bed with her arms above her head. He kissed her violently sucking and nibbling on her bruised lips as he delved himself deep into her.

"My God Roselyn, you're still so fucking tight!" he said and moaned.

She felt even more violated and hated that she couldn't find it in herself to hate him. So, she let him use her like a broken toy and lay beneath him. She's always imagined doing this with him but she never imagined it would be played out like _this._ She laughed to herself bitterly and thought, _'What I want is only possible in fantasies.' _

He pumped in and out of her vigorously and sickeningly, she enjoyed every minute of it. When they both were relieved, he collapsed beside her and she snuggled closer to him for warmth she so desperately needed after the extremely cold bath she experienced not too long ago. She was glad he didn't reject and wrapped her closer to his chest, and in a few minutes, both drifted off into a soundless sleep.

88888

The next day, Don awoke feeling refreshed and full of energy. His eyes widened at the sight of Roselyn sleeping soundly and peacefully against his chest. She felt strangely cold but all he could think of was if they had sex or not. They couldn't have...they didn't... _'Who am I kidding? We probably did,' he concluded. 'Why else are we naked under the blankets!' he thought._

Don could scarcely remember what happened the night before except for the flashes of some steamy sex they shared previously. He stroked the side of sleeping face and remembered how good it felt to kiss those lips of hers. Her eyes fluttered open and everything from the previous night came crashing back at her and she backed away from him, clutching the blankets towards her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "Relax Roselyn, I'm pretty sure I wasn't that bad," he said jokingly.

"You...you don't remember anything?" she asked.

"Nada. Just some steamy hot flashbacks that I think I really enjoyed," he smirked. "Why, what do you remember?"

"Nothing much...I'm just too overwhelmed right now..."she replied. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and did not want to be near _him. At all. _

He pretty much scared the shit out of her. But it wasn't totally his fault. It was the damn pill's fault! Maybe she should just forget about this whole incident and what transpired in the motel.

"Where...where do you think they went? Gabriel and Veronica?" she asked trying to keep my mind off the subject.

"I don't know but I'm going to check if the doors are unlocked," Don said and got up, without any pants on. She turned to look away and focused her attention on the ripped dress on the floor. It brought back more memories she wanted to suppress.

"Doors are unlocked. But there's a letter and a tape here," he said and read the note to himself.

_Hey love birds! The show you put for us yesterday night was beyond our expectations! Don, you are one hell of a rough beast and Cindy, my poor Cindy, oh both of you were astounding! And that dance you did! Top notch babe where'd you learn that? Before I get carried away, in that tape beside this letter, is your very own sex tape. Now, if you don't want it to go viral, I suggest you listen to me very carefully. Just of the recent, your crew has seized the cocaine from some Irish mobsters and I WANT IT. Get me as much that can fit into a sturdy burlap sack and I will be the happiest man on Earth. If you fail to complete this task a week (see how generous I am) from now, everyone who's anyone will see this raunchy video of yours. The rules are simple. You will come back here with my precious cocaine and I will be here, vowing to my death and handing you the usb stick that holds all the evidence of your night together. Ciao and I look forward to seeing you guys again! You have put the fun back into my job._

_-Gabriel M._

_"_Don! What does it say?" she asked.

He gritted his teeth. "The sonuvabitch taped the whole thing!"

"Oh God no!" she said in a panicked tone.

He shook his head.

"What does he want?"

"He wants cocaine delivered to him in a burlap sack a week from now. Or else the video is going viral," he replied.

She looked at him. "So what are we going to do?"

"Simple. Go after his ass and put him to jail. No way is he getting near that cocaine," he said self assuredly.

"But what if people see the video?"

"Ah let em'. We have people that can remove it just like that," he said and snapped his fingers.

"Don," I said while watching him change into his pants.

"Yeah?"

"How long were we gone?" I inquired.

"I dunno. About three days I guess."

"What are we going to tell them?"

He smirked. "Simple. We went on a small vacation."

"Ok. But Don," she said again. He looked up and nodded.

"Can you get me some clothing? You...uh...you...ripped it from last night," she admitted and was pretty sure was blushing furiously.

The next thing she knew, he walked over and leaned down to give her a small peck on the lips and smirked that smirk of his. "Sure thing honey."

Then she really wondered whether the pill had worn off of him or not. She was just relieved he wasn't the same as he was the night before. Though, she knew that after this experience, she would do her best in trying to avoid him at work and she desperately wished he would do the same.


	9. Miscommunications

It had been a week since the incident with Don and she had been trying to avoid him ever since and the murmurs and whispers that were being spread around her workplace. And to her misfortune, she just happened to be in the washroom when she overheard some women talk about her.

"Her? Please…he could do better," the one woman said. That comment tugged her heartstrings.

"But she is actually quite pretty, if you think about it Sonia," another woman said. "Maybe he likes her personality. I think that's what matters most."

The woman snorted and Roselyn heard the echoes of their laughter as they left the washroom.

She exited the stall quietly and didn't know whether to take the comment as a compliment. Well, at least one person thought she was "quite" pretty, then laughed afterward so she couldn't determine whether the comment was positive or negative. She hated mixed signals. As she made her way to her desk, her heart started to race as Don walked through the doors and headed her way. She averted his eye contact and pretended not to see him as she coolly went to sit back onto the comfort of her chair.

He had a huge smile upon his lips as he approached her.

"We caught that sonuvabitch Roselyn!" he grinned happily.

She felt a sigh of relief and smiled back at him. "Good news. Just what I needed," she replied.

He noticed her tone her solemn tone. "What's the matter? I thought you'd at least be jumping up and down!"

She looked at him quizzically. 'Me? Jumping up and down? Yeah, right.' Then the phone rang. She was glad it distracted them.

"Hello we would like to offer your firm a subscription to Reader's Digest. It's currently 80% off for two years. How about it?" the telemarketer said.

She wanted to do anything that would make Don leave her alone. But he stood there, waiting ever so patiently for the phone call to be done.

"Mom! How are you? Did you get the letter I sent you?" Roselyn faked as she talked to the telemarketer on the phone.

The telemarketer sounded confused. "No I certainly did not—"

"Good! Good! How's father and your new puppy Rocky? Did you go camping?" she said having a one sided conversation with herself.

"Oh I get it. Uh-huh you want me to play along with your little charade. Huh. Well this will be fun," the telemarketer replied.

Roselyn smiled. "Thank-you," she whispered. "So how was your day? Busy?"

"Yes, a bunch of people have hung up on me. But you know, I'm only doing my job," he groaned.

"Must be stressful. I feel your pain...mother.. I—I have some problems of my own too," she said.

"Yeah? I've got a while. Tell me about it," he inquired.

She looked to Don. 'Why won't he leave?' she thought to herself.

"Just wait a sec won't you mom," she asked and turned to Don. "Don I kind of need you to leave me alone right now. My mom and I need to have a private conversation."

"You've been avoiding me all week Roselyn. I'm no dummy. Just tell me what's wrong. Are you...pregnant?" he asked nervously. "Or having some female problems?"

She thought, "No no. Thank goodness. I mean we had such a high risk since you didn't use a—you know, protection. Um anyways my mom's waiting-"

He subconsciously leaned over and his eyes gazed to the caller identification. He chuckled to himself disbelievingly. The lying Delilah! He pretended not to see it and could not understand why she kept avoiding him. Now she was lying to him after all the work that the team did to find that damned Gabriel she let into her life. He felt she should at least do more to show that she was grateful or at least thank him with more enthusiasm. But he wondered to himself. Why all of a sudden did he seek her friendship and maybe even something a bit more? She was Roselyn for Pete's sake. He decided she wasn't worth all this contemplation. If she wanted to avoid him, he would be perfectly fine about it. He would gladly oblige in doing the same.

"Sorry to bother you. And say hi to your _mother_ for me," he said bitterly and left her to herself.

"So _are you_ pregnant? Cause you know, I heard all of that. And boy, did your lover seemed royally pissed," the man said.

"And did you not hear my response?" Roselyn said annoyed.

"Yeah but I didn't believe a word you said. Something in your tone says you're lying," the man replied. "And if you're going to ask me how I know-my answer to you is that being in the telemarketing business, you get a hang onto whether or not someone's lying like "No, I can't subscribe to your magazine because I don't have the money!" That's bullshit to me. I call the richest people here in New York goddamit and they say they have no money? God, people these days."

"Well sorry to break it to you but I'm not. So let's just leave it at that. Anyways, it was a pleasure talking to you Mr. Telemarketer-"

"My name's John," he interrupted.

"Okay then, _John._ Have a good day and just for you, I will never directly hang up the next time I receive a call from other…telemarketers," she said.

"Okay but subscribe to the magazine? _Please_?" he pleaded desperately.

"Alright, alright,"she said exasperatingly.

88888

"Roselyn! Aren't you proud your sex tape won't be viral?" Alexandra asked.

She shook her head and touched the bridge of her nose with the tips of her right thumb and index finger to prevent an oncoming headache. "Please just don't even start with it."

"Oh come on. You know you're happy! Let's go out tonight and celebrate," she said with a smile on her face. "Plus, we haven't gone out in suuuch a long time!"

She nodded. "Ok," she agreed.

On the way to some nightclub Alexandra recommended, she asked how exactly they managed to catch Gabriel and Veronica. She wasn't surprised that they were such easy targets to catch. And she couldn't deny just how excellent Mac and the rest of his team worked together, including Alexandra.

"Apparently Gabriel hired a really shitty guy who put the video viral just a couple days ago. It took a while but Adam traced their location. Anyways, the guy, named Lionel, I think it was, gave us Gabriel's location to avoid jail time and we caught the two; Gabriel and Veronica in an unsuspecting position. They were definitely lovers alright and it was strange. Veronica didn't mind being arrested but Gabriel made a run for it! You should have seen Don in action!. Don caught him and gave him a good pummel down the ground. I think he even hurt his pee pee cause he was stark naked! And Don looked really disgusted after he touched Gabriel. He had a huge scowl on after the whole ordeal."

Roselyn chuckled and then asked, "So the video is gone right? For good?"

Alexandra looked away hesitantly. "We caught em' alright but we can't help all the views it got. Who knows, it might take a while for people to get over it. Just be glad it's not viral anymore, okay?"

"This is horrible! How many views did it have and you…you haven't seen it right?" Roselyn asked nervously.

Alexandra's eyes bulged. "No! Never! Ugh how can you ask that? And to answer your question it got about over fifty thousand views and the comments were positive so don't sweat it."

Roselyn shook her head. "No one in the team watched it right? Especially Don? And what happened to the actual tape?"

"No one in the team watched…I think. But you know, people in the office who watch _porn_ might have but I doubt anyone will pipe up about it since the video's been taken down and will have no proof of it. And about the tape… Don has it and has probably destroyed it by now," she replied.

Then the taxi driver stopped and they both got out. Alexandra grabbed her hand as she approached the bouncer.

"Looking good Alexandra! Of course you can come in! But introduce me to your new friend first," the tall, muscular shaggy headed man with a black wife-beater top said as he looked Roselyn up and down.

Alexandra smiled coyly and boasted, "Well, Vince, this here is Roselyn Dmitri and boy does she want to party all night loooong!"

Roselyn nudged her friend harshly and whispered, "I _do not_!"

"Of course you do," Vince laughed. "But I'm gonna need some loving," he said and turned his cheek.

"Just peck him on the cheek," Alex whispered to Roselyn.

She groaned but faked a smile and did what Alex said. He seemed pleased and let the two women enter the popular night club.

88888

It wasn't long till Alexandra felt the guilt of sneaking off to dance with the cutest guy on the dance floor but Roselyn just wasn't in the mood to party.

"I'll be right back James," Alex said to the handsome stranger with medium length blonde hair and a salmon coloured chemise as she went to get her friend something to loosen her up. 8 purple hooters were bound to do the trick.

Roselyn was sitting alone at a round table and Alexandra swore she lit up when she saw her.

"Are we leaving yet?" Roselyn asked enthusiastically.

"No you killjoy. Here, let's have a couple shooters. I bought them just for us," she smiled.

Roselyn frowned. "Trying to get me drunk are you?"

"Just shut up and drink. Ready? On the count of 3! 3…2…1…"

Roselyn placed the shot glass down and breathed in. "That was stronger than I expected! What the hell are these things?"

"That's the point! And who cares about that. Let's go again! Come on just 3 more left!"

And they guzzled down the liquid in a matter of seconds. Roselyn felt warm and fuzzy yet she still did not have the urge to dance or mingle with anybody. In fact, she felt a bit tired. All the flashes of light strobes started to make her feel nauseous.

"What will it take for you to loosen up? Oh wait, Don already did that for you!" she laughed. Roselyn scowled at her and then Alexandra came to realization about her mistake and covered her mouth. "Did I just say that? Sorry…must be the drinks…"

Roselyn rolled her eyes. "Just go back to that guy on the dance floor you want to hump all night."

"No! No! You're coming with me!" she said and attempted to make Roselyn go with her but she wouldn't budge.

"Just go, I'll be fine here," she replied but felt Alexandra's attention elsewhere.

"Good timing. Oh look there's Don with some new number!" she yelled.

Roselyn felt a feeling of dread rush over her.

"That's it. I'm leaving. This was a horrible idea Alex. Just horrible."

"DON!" Alex yelled and waived. "Over here!" Don smiled and started to over to join them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Roselyn asked frantically.

"Nothing. He's my friend too, I just want to communicate. Is that so wrong? Plus, I don't want you leaving. Maybe Don can help lighten your mood. And don't worry, I'll get that woman away from him," she winked.

Don came over with a grin upon his face. "Roselyn! Nice to see you have a night life and Alexandra, we made a pretty fine team this morning didn't we?"

She nodded. "Yes, yes we did. So uh…who's that pretty lady you got with you?"

"Sorry. Where are my manners? This is Helena. Helena, these two ladies are Alexandra and Roselyn."

Roselyn smiled politely and shook hands with her. Then, Helena excused herself to the ladies' room and to her dismay, Alexandra had went as well, leaving her and Don alone. Don was sitting right in front of her and she didn't know what to say. Maybe she should apologize for her behavior in the morning? She sighed. It also didn't help that she was feeling guilty for pretending to talk with her mother. All she could do was smile nervously at him.

"So you didn't come here with anyone?" he said finally breaking the short silence.

She shook her head. "No. I wasn't even planning to come here if it had not been for Alex. I'm not the one to party."

"I can see that!" he said almost too quickly.

"Oh," she said and looked away embarrassingly. 'I guess I underdressed for this unexpected event. Why didn't Alex tell me? 'she thought.

"Um, well I don't –I usually—I don't usually buy clothes suitable for these kind of outings because I don't feel comfortable exposing my-myself in such revealing attire," she stuttered. Then, images of her in the short dress Gabriel made her wear and Don touching conjured up in her mind, and his too.

"Never mind—I..I shouldn't even be here.-"she said abruptly and proceeded to stand up only to be faced with a major headache that halted her movement. 'Must be the drinks…God what's taking them so long?' she thought as she sat back down.

"You okay there?" Don asked.

"Mmhm," she said readjusting her purse to her shoulder. "I'm gonna go hail a cab. Could you...please make sure Alex comes home safe?"

"Don't worry. Partners look out for each other," he said.

"Alright, have a good night then."

"Sure."

He watched her walk away and felt guilty for being rude to her. He felt like the least he should have done was call a cab for her but he still hadn't gotten over this morning. He hated being lied to. Just then, Alex and Helena came back. The two were laughing and seemed very comfortable with each other, although, Alex's laughter faded after she looked around the table not seeing Roselyn around.

"You ladies were taking too long. Roselyn left," he said before Alex got a chance to say anything.

He then stood up and wrapped his arm around Helena's waist, feeling her body through the thin material of her silky emerald dress. But he still couldn't get the tempting sight of Roselyn smirking at him while unbuckling his pants. Thinking about her got him extremely unnerved.

"He can't be gay!" Helena mouthed to Alex when Don kissed the nape of her neck, sending shivers throughout her body.

He whispered in her ear, "God, you are so sexy."

Helena turned her head and kissed him full on the lips. "Let's go dance!"

Alex stopped them."Don, what the hell? How could you let her go by herself? She had like 4 shots!-"

"She took a cab-"

"You idiot!" she yelled and hit him on the arm. Had Don already forgotten about the New York's notorious taxi cab killer?

88888

"Are you okay?" the young man with a buzzed crew cut hair asked her.

She looked at him. He had hazel eyes and was staring at her waiting for an answer. When she had left the club, she'd thought the feeling of nausea would fade but it didn't. She still tasted the raw taste of the purple hooter and felt bile rising up. She wiped her mouth and smiled at the man who had a look of worry on their face.

"Yes, I'll live," she replied and disregarded the thought of getting a cab. She took heed of Alexandra's warning and decided to walk home instead. But a part of her really wanted to just drive her car so she took out keys from her purse.

"Are you sure you want to be driving?" he asked.

'Who the hell is this guy? And what right does he have questioning me?' Roselyn thought annoyed.

"Yes, now if you please, just get out of my way-"she said trying to pass him to get to the parking lot.

The man breathed in and sighed. "I would really hate to have to arrest you…"

"Then don't! Now all I want to do is to go home so I can puke some more… so please move?" she said.

"Tell you what, I'll drive you home-"

She laughed but the man was dead serious.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm a cop. My name is Jim Davis, an ex-Army Ranger working for the NYPD," he said and flashed his badge and identification card.

He wasn't lying. She knew exactly how their badges looked like and his was legit. She just hoped to God that she was making a good decision.

"Okay, but you might want to turn your head for a bit. I'm gonna puke," she warned.

88888

He shook her shoulder lightly and she awoke from her doze. She tried her hardest not to fall asleep during the ride but evidently lost the battle.

"That's your apartment right?" he said and pointed out the window. She hadn't given him the exact address of her apartment due to safety precautions, but the address of the apartment two blocks from it. She nodded and thanked him for bringing her home although she knew she'd still have to walk a bit more. She was just glad she felt better than before.

"Wait! What's your name?" he yelled as soon as she was about to open the building door.

"Roselyn!" she yelled back. "And thank-you for bringing me home!"

88888

Roselyn waited for a while before heading out of the apartment she didn't live in. She felt nervous walking in the area late at night. She had a gut wrenching feeling that something unpleasant would occur like her being jumped and mugged. Her heart rate sped up as she felt a car from behind revving up towards her so she took off her shoes and ran as fast as she could to her apartment, trying to remain unseen by not running under open light.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she looked back and the car wasn't there. But when she reached the entrance of the apartment, a loud honk from a car nearly made her jump out of her skin. She turned her head to see who it was. The car looked familiar. It was Don's car. And he had seen her embarrassing run of pure panic.

Roselyn calmly put her shoes back on and greeted them, trying to ignore their fits of laughter as both Don and Alex got out of his car.

"I—we're sorry," Don apologized for laughing. "But where were you? You didn't take your car, and I'm sure as hell you didn't take a taxi—so what? Did you walk home?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Look Don, thanks for your concern but Alex and I should really be going now. There's work tomorrow and I'm feeling so sick I could puke any minute-" She wondered just how many times she had said that today.

"Look I didn't leave Helena just to get some bullshit excuse from you-"

Alex stared wide eyed. She knew there was some kind connection between them and that Don obviously cared for her best friend. So, she did the best thing she thought would bring them closer and that was making up some excuse so the two could work out their problems.

"I need to take a leak!" Alex said and excused herself, leaving Don and Roselyn alone together in front of their apartment building.

"Alex!-" Roselyn said. 'Why must she leave me here alone again with _him_?' she thought to herself.

"Don, I'm sorry. I know tonight didn't go as you expected-Who'd want to be stuck looking for me when they could be having more fun elsewhere right?"she said bitterly.

Don was about to say something but she cut him off. "I guess I do owe you an explanation for taking your precious time to look for me. If you really want to know, I got a ride from a cop named Jim Davis. Do you know him? He has hazel eyes, um buzzed cut hair, and I think an inch taller than you-"

"So you got a ride from a stranger? That's not very smart. And I've never heard of him. But Roselyn, please, for everyone's sake, don't go making any more contact with random men. I don't think it's a good idea," he said, his piercing blue eyes gazing down at her.

She laughed and looked at him challengingly; her eyes never faltering from his. "Aren't you being a little hypocritical Mr. Donald Flack?"

He cringed hearing his first name.

"You seriously can't think that the whole situation was my fault. I mean, look who got caught by Veronica herself! A woman! Catching the big bad detective," she cooed. "How…embarrassing wouldn't you say?"

He looked at her with a pissed off expression.

"Alex told me you scowled a lot today," Roselyn mentioned and subconsciously locked her hand in his.

He raised a brow and couldn't help the smirk that etched upon his face.

"To be honest, I like it better when you don't," she said squeezing his large hand softly.

Surprisingly, he didn't mind her actions. He squeezed her hand back and at this point, Roselyn realized what she just did, released his hand and apologized. Her emotions we're all over the place. At first she was angry, now she was affectionate. She wondered if there was something deeply wrong with her. And she just knew that at the moment when she goes back to her apartment, she'd feel psychotic because of the burning urge to strangle Alex by the neck for everything that occurred on this night. But she forgot all those urges when her mood changed for the better because after Roselyn let his hand go, Don reached out to cup her face and leaned down to kiss her. After that, she entered a state of temporary euphoric bliss until the part where Don apologized and told her that kissing her had been a mistake.


	10. Revelations

Roselyn sees Don walk past her as if nothing happened between them the night before. She wasn't the one to contemplate over a kiss, especially when the person had regretted their actions yet she couldn't help but think there was a more deeper meaning to Don's actions than he had lead on.

A week had passed and none of them engaged in conversation, which was not exactly what she wanted when she previously wanted to avoid Don but in reality, she actually hated as to what had become of their strange relationship. She hadn't seen him around much but when she did; they shared the most awkward of glances. She couldn't deny it, despite what had happened, she still had feelings for him. And she was willing to fight to get him because she had nothing to lose. If he didn't like her back, she would be heartbroken for sure, and of course, humiliated, but she would eventually get over him because there was no point in wanting someone who didn't want you back.

Roselyn combed her long hair in front of the shiny mirror at her office. She looked at her reflection and gave a slight frown. She then turned her attention to her small purse and took out a small light perfume and sprayed it on her wrists, rubbed it around and dabbed a little on her neck. She noticed no weight change in her body but she was slowly coming to terms with it because after all, she'd never experienced any major health problems, other than that she was slightly over the ideal weight of how a woman should weigh. She looked at herself again, trying to be positive. She placed both hands on the sides of her stomach in a confident stance, frowned and then a smile formed on her face as she laughed and shook her head. It wasn't everyday she looked at herself and felt happy but she knew that in the back of her mind, she still needed some work in achieving a more prolonged state of self acceptance.

At the end of the day, Roselyn found herself ordering a donut for her and Don. It seemed like ages ago when she offered one to him but she felt she had to loosen some tension with him if she planned on talking to him. Roselyn spotted him heading to the elevator most likely to the basement so she quickened her pace to catch up to him.

"Roselyn, fancy seeing you here," he smirked.

'Always with that smug smirk. And how could he act so cool about everything?,' Roselyn thought and questioned to herself.

"Don, fancy that," she replied as she returned his smile and then looked down at the brown package in her hands. She looked back at him suddenly timid and asked, "Um…would you care for a donut?"

She saw the amusement in his blue eyes and heard him chuckle. "Sure, why not," he said as he reached into the bag and took out a donut. She watched the movement of his lips as he took a bite into it and said, "This tastes delicious. Thanks."

She noted a hint of the Boston crème's, cream just above his lip and couldn't hide her smirk. She wanted so much to wipe it off for him and found herself doing so. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me," she apologized, her cheeks no doubt turning a shade of red from embarrassment.

Then the elevator made a 'ding' sound and they both exited. "Don't worry about it," he smiled although from her perspective, she noticed he looked just as flustered as she was.

'Come on tell him how you feel!' she told herself as Don started to walk away but her nerves got the best of her and it didn't help that she felt like a complete idiot for going down the elevator when she didn't even have her car with her. He looked back and paused in his tracks when she didn't move from the previous spot they were both previously at.

"Do you need a ride?"he said walking back towards her.

"That's all right," Roselyn replied as she refused his offer for a car ride home. "I'm just going to wait for Alex. Thanks anyways."

"I saw her leave just a couple minutes ago and she looked dressed up for something. Oh yeah she told me she has some date with a guy she met at a bar named James or something. I don't think she was planning on picking you up Roselyn," he told her truthfully. "Come on, I'll take ya home."

She checked her watch and complied. It wasn't exactly safe using the subway this late at night. Both walked to Don's sleek looking black Ford Fusion Hybrid and him being such a gentleman, opened the door for her.

"Hey Roselyn, I hope you don't mind me picking up someone before I drop you home. Me and some guys are just going to go out for a beer," he told her as they reached a red light.

"I don't mind at all," she replied.

"So what do you usually do on Friday nights?"he asked curiously.

"Hmm...other than partying...or getting kidnapped..." she said sarcastically and laughed. "Not much. I told myself I'd find other ways to enjoy my Friday's and do something more spontaneous than watching some late night movies, bubble baths and reading but then I thought, Friday's a time to relax and wind down. I much prefer Saturday because I can start it off right from the morning and have the whole day not just the night you know?"

He nodded. "So this is what women typically do on a Friday night so I've heard," he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "Hey it's better than waking up with a hangover the next morning."

"Good point...good point..."he smiled, looking straight on the road. "So what do you like to do on a Saturday then if I might ask?"

"I'm planning on visiting an art gallery tomorrow. I paid an entrance ticket for Alex but I should have known she'd refuse to go. If you're interested..."Roselyn said as she looked through her purse.

"Hate to break it to ya Roselyn, but I'm not usually seen admiring some art, not that I have anything against it," he said awkwardly.

"You didn't let me finish Don. If you're interested you can have this ticket but I had a feeling you wouldn't so I was wondering if you could just take it and offer it to your friends? Please, it wouldn't hurt. I really just don't want this ticket to go unused."

He sighed. "Ok."

Roselyn smiled happily. "Thank-you. Here, I'll just leave it in here-" she said as she was about to leave it on the dashboard but felt Don take it out of her grip gently.

"So I don't forget," he told her as he placed the ticket in his pocket. Don then looked out the window and parked in front of a small, quaint looking house and honked the horn of his car. She looked in Don's direction but more so at the door of his friends house and saw a familiar face exit head to the back of the car.

"Don! Good to see you. Thanks for picking me up!" the man with the buzzed cut hair said.

"It's no problem Jim,"he replied. "Listen, I got to make a stop-"

'So his name is Jim...right! His name is Jim Davis!' Roselyn pondered. She turned her head and was about to introduce herself but the man spoke up before she could.

"Roselyn! What a surprise! Are you coming with us? Don, why didn't you tell me we could bring some women? I thought we were just going some beer and a nice chat so I can get more acquainted with everyone!"

Don looked back. "Wait-you know each other?" he asked.

Roselyn nodded. "Mmhm. He's the 'stranger' that brought me home Don. Remember? And no offense Jim."

"None taken," he replied.

"So I do know him...By the way Jim, I'm just taking Roselyn home."

Then the car ride became somewhat quiet till Jim spoke up. "Don what's up? You're not usually this quiet. What's got your balls tied up?"

Don was secretly glad that they reached Roselyn's place before Jim talked any farther.

"Is this really your apartment? I swear this isn't where I brought you-" Jim said.

"Sorry Jim…I..I had to lie to you the other time. It was just for safety reasons. I hope you can understand," she said unbuckling her seat belt.

"Smart girl," Jim complimented. "After all…I could've been a bad person and kidnapped you or something…"

"Uh huh…"Roselyn chuckled nervously. "Well I'm glad your intentions were good. And Don…um..thanks for bringing me home."

"You're welcome," he replied, though not missing the undeniable red tint that graced her cheeks.

88888

I hadn't forgotten about the ticket Roselyn gave me. I glanced occasionally at Jim who was in a drunken stupor about his girlfriend in Mexico that he wanted to bring to the U.S to be polite but what I really had my eyes more focused on were two females sitting together glancing my way. I realized it was pointless to keep staring at them to see if they would give me any vibes that they were into art, so I got up from my chair and approached them.

"Ask him-" I heard the blond girl with a ponytail say. _'Ask me what?'_ I thought to myself as I became slightly curious.

I was about to introduce myself until the red headed girl smiled somewhat mischievously and asked me, "Are you the guy from this video?"

My blood ran cold for a few seconds as I saw a small portion of the tape from their phone. _'How could they still have a hold of this?' _I asked myself.

"I think he is. Don't be shy come on, sit with us," she offered.

"Yeah,please join us. We won't bite...unless you want us too..."the blonde giggled.

I smiled at them and took the empty seat in front of them. Then the red headed woman introduced herself as Katarina and the other was named Beth who were in a committed relationship together that wanted nothing more than to talk to me about the video I was in. They had thought me out to be a porn actor which was amusing for a few seconds until they started to talk about some disturbing details of that video.

"The video was really hot and all but you, if I was straight, I'd be all over you! The way you took that poor girl! You were just so demanding and mmm...The emotions too, despite the home-made quality looked so real and that's what I aim to see when I watch porn you know?" Katarina spoke.

"The strip tease she did was really sexy too and it was hilarious seeing her leave you on the bed with an erection and then you getting mad and breaking the door open! You guys had such a good chemistry though it made me kinda sad seeing her cry but then I thought to myself, relax! These are just two very skilled actors role playing!," Beth added and laughed.

"Cheers to the best rough sex rape porn video actor everrr!"Katarina and Beth raised their glass and drank. As did I but I wasn't as thrilled as they were. I then felt their arms around my shoulder.

"Hey baby, are you okay?"they asked.

"Let's invite him over Katarina. Pleaseee..." I heard Beth say, but she sounded more like she was whining.

I had to get out of here and remain calm as I started to piece the puzzle together as to why Roselyn had avoided me and it was all because of the way I acted. How could I have not remembered this? God I feel like such an idiot. I had to straighten things out with Roselyn tomorrow and overlook the fact that I never did like art galleries.


End file.
